1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus having a plurality of liquid ejection heads arranged in a width direction of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejection apparatus, such as an inkjet printer, has a plurality of inkjet heads arranged in a width direction of the printer. For example, in a known inkjet printer, six heads, counting two heads as one in the longitudinal direction, are arranged in a width direction or x-axis direction. Each head is provided with fluid interconnections or supply ports, to which parts such as tubes are attached for supplying ink in the head, on both ends in a longitudinal direction. Thus, the supply ports of the heads are adjacently disposed in the width direction.
When the supply ports of the heads are adjacently disposed, working space is narrow and attaching parts such as tubes to the supply ports may be difficult. The parts are attached to the supply ports in narrow space, and thus connection failure may occur.